Let me in
by CRoses
Summary: Bella has sworn men off but can a sexy charming Jasper break through her heart of stone. Takes place in LA. all human. b/j ed/a em/r. LEMONS. read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**steph owns it all i just like to dabble.**

**Enjoy.**

Here I am, sitting in another store, watching my two best friends try on _more _clothes. As if they don't have enough already. Their closets are huge, nearly exploding with shoes and clothes. Sure, I like clothes as much as the next person but I don't go shopping every time I get my pay check. I save half of it.

I've known Rose and Alice since their family moved from New York two weeks before Senior year at Forks High School in the little town of Forks, Washington. I stayed with my dad and older brother, Charlie in Forks while my mother, Renee, packed up and ran off with a rich man to live the high life.

I hated her for what she did to my dad & my brother and stopped taking her calls or answering her texts and e-mails. Haven't seen her since.

Rosalie Hale was Alice Cullen's next door neighbor and moved with her family when Rose's parents were killed in a head on collision. Alice's parents, Esme and Carlisle Cullen, took her in with open arms and treated her like one of their own. Carlisle was offered a job as Chief of Medicine at Forks' hospital so they packed up and left New York. Alice had two older brothers, the oldest one was named Emmett and the other was Jasper, who's adopted. The both of them were in college in California so I didn't get to really meet them.

But Rose filled me in on what Emmett was like, seeing as she was smitten with him. Emmett had curly, dark blonde hair, smiling blue eyes like his dad and was a big teddy bear of a guy. He may look mean and scary but really he's a like a teddy bear inside Energetic, easy to get along with, and loved hugs. Rose was the epitome of a super model; tall, long blond hair, hazel eyes, legs for days, curvy with full red lips.

Now Alice, she's a whole different story. Mary Alice Cullen is her real name but she hates being called Mary so she is Alice, Al, or Ali to friends and family. She's four foot nine inches, with big light green eyes, and long, dyed black hair. She was born with blond hair like her father but says she feels like it should be black so it's black. She has a full bottom lip and a thinner top lip but she loves how she looks and so does her boyfriend, my brother, Edward Swan.

Edward and I are polar opposite he took after Renee while i took after Charlie. Edward has gorgeous, piercing, emerald green eyes, wild, bronze hair, a sharp, angular jaw, straight nose, full dark pink lips, a perfect, white set of teeth. He is also crazy smart. The first words Alice said to him were "you've kept me waiting" and his response was "I'm sorry, pixie'" with a grin and he kissed her knuckles. They've been in love to this day.

My full name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella and I was born on September 13, 1988 in Forks, Washington. I currently reside in California and live in a one story white house with red shutters on the outskirts of town right next to the beach. I drive a black 2012 Camaro and I own a clothing boutique with Ali and I am working on my first novel. I graduated from college last May at UCLA with a degree in Journalism & Fashion Merchandising.

I have had sex three times since I was seventeen and that was with my ex-boyfriend, Jared. He cheated on me with a girl from the reservation he lived at and from then on I don't date because I'll only end up being cheated on again. I have long brown hair and brown eyes. I weigh 138 pounds-the last time I checked-and stand at five feet,two inches. I guess I like my body except my butt, it's a little too big for my liking.

A sudden kick to my ankle brought me out of my thoughts. I smiled as Rose checked herself out in the full length mirror and spoke to Ali.

"Do these pants make my ass look fat, Alice?"

"Nope, you look hot.

"You're not even looking!"

"Rose, honey, your ass doesn't look fat in those pants. You have a very nice rump."

"Thank you, Ali!"

"My ass would look massive in those shorts," I muttered.

"Bella, I would kill to have your ass," Rose snapped, "hell, Emmett even talks about your ass. You're beautiful, honey. Embrace it."

"Listen to Rose, Bell. It's true, you are beautiful."

"I'm plain. A Plain Jane, you guys."

"Hey, baby!" We all turned at Emmett's booming voice. He and Edward were jogging over to us from the front door of the store. Rose and Alice waved at their boyfriends, jumping into their arms. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my phone.

Now don't get me wrong, I have nothing against love and Edward and Em would never cheat on Ali and Rose but for some reason, I always find the pigs. Every guy I tried dating were either married or dating someone. It's not worth the heartache. Men are just a big no in my book. I've come to terms with living my life alone.

"Hey, Belly, what's crackin'?"

"Just a normal, Bella day," I shrugged and smiled.

"There's nothing normal about you".

"Oh, good God of America,"Edward groaned, "here we go. "Why did you ask him to come, Em? You knew this was gonna happen."

"Fuck you, Ed," Em punched his arm, "he's my bro and he's welcome to go anywhere with me."

The minute, no the _second_ I heard his voice, my entire body went on full alert. My skin began to tingle, my breathing picked up, and my face heated. Yes, I gave up on dating and yes, all men eventually cheat, and yes I vowed never to let anyone in my heart but...

He's my weakness.

I try so hard to stay away from him or whenever he's where I am, I leave but there's sometimes when there's no escaping him and right now, I can't escape him. I've known Jasper Whitlock for two years and I have been trying to fight how attracted I am to him for just as long. I know he wants me and he never tries to hide it. You wanna know how I know he wants me? He's admitted it in front of everyone; my parents and anyone else that happened to be around. When he looks at me, it's like I'm the last drop of liquid on earth and he hasn't had a drink in weeks.

He is the sexiest man I have ever seen. I won't even go into detail about it. It's enough to...God, you can't imagine. He's kissed me twice but only because I was caught off guard but both times made me weak in the knees. Jasper has sexy dirty blond hair, kind, piercing blue-gray eyes, pouty lips and stands at six feet three inches; more than a foot taller than me. He's like a perfect fit between Em and Ed not to lean but not to bulky. He's smart, charming and can melt a girl's heart with his Texas accent he got from going to college there. That's one of the traits that attracted me to him.

"H-hi, Jas," I stuttered as I peeked at him through my hair, studying him. He stood there, leaning against the wall, wearing a tight, black t-shirt that hugged him like a second skin, worn blue jeans. His hair was it's usual disarray, wind blown and tugged at by his fingers.

"Hey, gorgeous."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, walking around enjoying the...sights." His eyes traveled up and down my body as he said it.

**Okay been on my mind for awhile got this idea from a fic i read a while ago. Check out my profile for pics i have a different bella i think... & leave me love, loves :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**All props got to stephm & hope you enjoy!**

**JPOV**

"Jazzy, are you comin'?"

"Emmett, what have I told you about calling me Jazzy?"

"Shut up. We're meeting the girls in like ten minutes."

"Girls?" I perked up at the word.

"Yeah, Al and Rosie."

"Man, he's wantin' ta know if Bells'll be with them," Edward pointed out.

"Oh, hell, Jas. Hold on. I'll text Rose." Emmett pulled out his phone and typed a quick message to his girlfriend. Thirty seconds later, his phone beeped. "Yeah, she's with 'em."

"Sure. I'll go," I grinned. They shook their heads and turned to the door.

Isabella Marie Swan is my drug. I have never wanted anyone in my entire life as much as I want her. I've known her for two years and have been chasing her ever since. She's a stubborn girl; she believes all men will cheat and stays single, but if she would just...God, if she would just let me have her, I'd never let her go. That girl is everything I could ever want.

She's smart, funny, caring, warm, loving, understanding, strong, independent, confident yet shy and drop dead fucking gorgeous. She's five feet, two inches; the perfect height for me, big chestnut eyes, a heart shaped face, pink pouty lips, a long, thick curtain of chocolate brown hair that falls in waves and curls past her shoulders and down her back. It feels like silk between your fingers and begs to be touched. Her body...Jesus, her body is like heaven for me. She's got curves in all the right places; a perfect bust, small waist, a nice round butt, rounded hips, long legs, small, dainty feet. She's got creamy, soft pale skin and she smells like strawberries and jasmine.

God, I want her so fucking bad and I don't hide it. Bella's beautiful and I want her to be mine. If only she'd just give in to me, I would show her how much she means to me. I've kissed that girl twice already and both times took the breath out of me. Our chemistry sizzles and I can only imagine how hot it would burn if she'd let it take its course.

I know everything about her; her favorite food is grilled cheese sandwiches, her favorite colors are blue and purple, she bites her bottom lip when she's nervous or sad, she likes to run her fingers through her hair, like me, she has a degree in Journalism & Fashion, she owns her own clothing store and is writing a novel. Her parent's names are Renee and Charlie Swan, her name means Beautiful Swan, she wants to go to Rome, she used to have a Blue Russian cat named Felix but he died from infection in his throat when she was thirteen.

She lived in Forks, Washington all her life up until she moved to California, she caught her parents having sex on the kitchen floor when she was seventeen, she knows I'm afraid of her father even though I have never met him and there's so much more...

If she would just let me in.

I'd never hurt her and if I ever did, I'd have Emmett kick my ass.

"Jassperrr?" Em waved his hands in my face. "Are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I said...how come you're chasing a girl who obviously wants nothing to do with men?"

"She's gonna be mine, Em. Why are you even worrying about it? You already have Rosalie."

"I just...I don't want to see it blow up in your face and get hurt."

"Awww, Em, are you turning soft on me?" I chuckled.

Shut up, dick," he punched me.

The three of us walked down the sidewalk and filed in to the clothing store and Em got loud, "Hey, baby!" he waved at Rose. She turned and smiled, waving just as hysterically. Alice giggled and shook her head.

"Hey, Belly, what's crackin'?"

"Just a normal, Bella day," Bella's sweet voice answered.

"There's nothing normal about you" I interrupted. A gorgeous blush spread across her face before she hid it behind her hair.

"Oh, good God of America," Ed groaned, "here we go with the I-wanna-eat-Bella-alive stare. Why did you ask him to come, Em? You knew this was gonna happen."

"Fuck you, Ed," Em punched him in the arm, "he's my bro and he's welcome to go anywhere with me."

"H-hi, Jasper," Bella squeaked.

"Hey gorgeous."

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, walking around, enjoying the...sights," I grinned as my eyes took in her beauty. She was wearing a blue top tucked into high waisted, cinched, silk black shorts and black, open toed flats with a strap around her ankle.

Beautiful as always.

"Are you guys finished?" I asked the others, taking my eyes away from Bella.

"Yup," Rose nodded. "You wanna get something to eat?"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Only you, Emmett," Bella giggled.

"Always hungry," Edward and Alice retorted together.

"Let's go," I chuckled. Bella stood, stretched and ran her hands through her hair. I looked at her, sending everything I felt for her in my gaze.

_I'm in love with you...I wonder if you know that._

I tucked a hair behind her ear and touched her cheek, lingering there for a moment. She blushed and looked away.

So stubborn.

I leaned towards her and whispered in her ear the words I've been wanting to say to her all week.

"I want to be with you."

"Oh, Jasper," she sighed.

_Please give in, sweet girl, it would be so simple._

I pulled her and hugged her to me wrapping my arms right above her ass.

"I just want you, Bella." I said looking down at her.

"I know." She sighs and blushes.

"Let me in."

**Review let me know what you think! **


	3. note

_AUTHORS NOTE!_

Sorry guys I've just been really struggling with inspiration for this story but I have a long weekend & I promise I will update with at least two chapters within the week definitely before Friday. But do me a huge favor and let me know where you guys would like this story to go!

Love you guys.


End file.
